Snow Day for the Bots
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Optimus decides that the team needs a little break from the stresses of war. How are they going to do that? By going on a trip to the snow of course! Some bots will be out of character. This is during Season 3 of TFP. No pairings. Please review and tell me what you think! Merry early Christmas everyone!


**Cute little oneshot I came up with for Christmas. Hope you enjoy! Takes place during season 3 after the bots got their new base.**

* * *

Everyone was ready to go. The humans had snow clothes on, the bots had their sensors to tell them when their core temperature got too cold, and Ratchet had the portable ground bridge activator. Where was everyone ready to go? To the snow of course! Arcee had been a little hesitant at first. The first time she experienced Earth's snow she and Optimus were stuck in the Arctic and nearly froze to death. The second time Megatron had miraculously been revived and they had to save the Arctic from being melted by Startscream. Ultra Magnus looked reluctant to go for a whole other reason.

"Sir, why are we going? It's just a weather pattern here on Earth and I see no use for it." he asked Prime, who'd been talking to Ratchet. Optimus sighed, knowing perfectly well that the SIC would be harder to convince to join in on the fun. The others were used to humans and their cultures and (most) were excited to go. The humans apparently heard because the children suddenly looked very disappointed that Ultra Magnus was hesitant to go have fun with them.

"I believe it is a great way for us to understand human culture better, and it gives everyone a much needed break from the stresses of war, the humans included." Optimus answered. Raf was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. He couldn't wait to see snow for the first time. He was a little disappointed that Optimus hadn't brought back a snowball like he'd promised during the scraplet infestation, but he didn't really blame him or Arcee considering they almost died that day too. Optimus looked at his eagerly waiting team. "Autobots, roll out!"

"Let's go play in the snow!" Miko cheered as she ran to Bulkhead. The children went to their guardians while Fowler and June hopped into Optimus. They drove through the bridge and towards the area they were going to have fun in. Raf was glued to Bumblebee's window as he stared at snow for the first time in his young life. Finally they arrived and the humans got off/out of their respective bots so everyone could transform. Arcee shivered as snow got into some of her gears.

"Primus, at least it's not as cold as it was the first time I saw snow!" Arcee grumbled. Smokescreen, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus looked confused unlike the others. They hadn't heard about what happened in the Arctic yet. Arcee rolled her optics and crossed her arms. "Forgot you guys don't know yet. A few months ago Bulkhead and Bumblebee found a stasis pod frozen in what the humans call 'The Arctic' and while they 'unthawed' Optimus and I went to check out more of the Arctic. Basically scraplets were in that stasis pod and broke the ground bridge so we got stuck in the Arctic and nearly froze to death."

"Blah blah blah! Hey Jack! Heads up!" Miko yelled. Jack turned to her only to get hit in the face by a snowball. He wiped away the snow and smirked at her. Oh it was so on! He knelt down and made his own snowball. Miko ran away so Jack settled on hitting Fowler. Soon the humans were in an all-out snowball fight while the bots watched in amusement. Smokescreen walked up and whispered something to Bee who nodded. They both transformed and activated their holoforms. They snuck up to the humans behind a "fort" and prepared to attack.

"ATTACK!" they yelled at the same time and began pelting the humans with snowballs. The humans were about to attack back when suddenly Bee and Smokescreen's holoforms were suddenly covered in snow. They looked up to see that Bulkhead and Wheeljack had dumped a ton of snow on them. Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Optimus, and Ratchet just watched. Arcee had a big grin on her face as her friends continued their snow fight. Optimus didn't really show much emotion but seemed to be enjoying the show as well. Ultra Magnus looked bored, and Ratchet was just kinda smirking. Arcee turned to Optimus with a slight glare.

"I just realized, you never gave Raf that snowball you promised back when we first went to the Arctic, Prime!" she scolded. Optimus looked confused for a second before looking feeling very guilty. Ultra Magnus grew confused as Optimus transformed and activated his own holoform. He walked up to Raf who was building a snowman with Bumblebee. Optimus knelt down and picked up a bunch of snow and dropped it onto the young boy. Raf yelped and turned around while Bee fell on the ground laughing.

"That's the snowball I promised you a few months back." Optimus said with his rare smile. Raf looked confused for a minute before laughing and hugging Optimus' holoform. Everyone smiled as the leader hugged him back. Ultra Magnus looked genuinely surprised by Optimus and Raf's reaction to what just happened. Optimus even helped Raf and Bee finish building their snowman. Arcee was about to say something when she was suddenly hit in the back with a snowball. She turned to see Wheeljack smirking at her.

"Oh it's on now!" she exclaimed before nailing him in the faceplate with a snowball. They got into a one-on-one snowball fight. Jack cheered for Arcee while Miko and Bulkhead rooted for Wheeljack. Arcee ended up retreating because she really didn't want her core temperature to drop too far. Bulkhead and Wheeljack chest bumped in victory. Arcee rolled her optics and crossed her arms. "You're both a couple of sparklings!"

"Hey Arcee, wanna help make a snowman?" Jack asked awkwardly as he walked up. Arcee shrugged and transformed so she could activate her holoform. The two of them soon began to work on their snowman. When Optimus had finished helping Raf and Bumblebee build their snowman he looked up at Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, who were still hesitant to join in on the fun. He knew that Ultra Magnus would be stubborn, but he expected Ratchet to join in sometime. He sent a quick comm. link to the others.

"Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, I suggest not turning around" Optimus warned. Of course both mechs turned around. Because they didn't listen they both got faceplates full of snow compliments of Smokescreen and Bumblebee. Ultra Magnus looked ready to yell at them until he was hit from behind. He turned around to see Optimus now in bipedal mode standing behind him. "I told you two you shouldn't turn around. Now, will you decide to come join us?"

"Very well, Optimus." Ratchet said before throwing the snowball he had hidden behind his back at the Prime's faceplate. They decided to let the humans join in and everyone (including Ultra Magnus!) transformed and activated their holoforms for another snowball fight. No one noticed the two decepticons watching them from a safe distance. Knockout looked over at Soundwave with a questioning look.

"Should we attack?" he asked. Soundwave remained silent and didn't answer for several seconds. Finally he shook his helm "no" and activated their ground bridge for them to return home. The two cons walked through the bridge. Soundwave used a recording to tell Knockout never to speak of this. He knew that Megatron would be enraged if he found out that they could've easily attacked the autobots and possibly offline them but didn't. Knockout nodded, understanding perfectly well how bad of an idea it'd be to tell Megatron of this.

"Autobots, it's time to return to base." Optimus announced. Everyone looked disappointed but went back anyways. The humans drank hot chocolate while the bots tried to get the snow out of their systems. Optimus looked around and saw that his soldiers seemed to be more relaxed than they had been in a long time. This "vacation" had been long overdue for them. Arcee looked over at her leader with a smirk.

"Well today was certainly eventful." she stated. Optimus smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Tada! Okay so this has been bugging me: does anybody else believe that the MorBot from Transformers: Rescue Bots looks like a vehicon? I mean the face especially does!**

**Hope everyone has a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! :)**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Until all are one!**


End file.
